This invention concerns using floats with a security system/barrier deployed on water of the type known as “running gear entanglement system” (“RGES”).
In recent years, security agencies, such as the United States Coast Guard, have been looking for ways to deter water-borne terrorist attacks. To this end, one newly developed law enforcement tool are nets designed to tangle the running gear of boats entering restricted waters.
The nets are commonly known as a “running gear entanglement system” or “RGES”.
The RGES is typically a line that floats on the surface of the water, with 40-inch long loops spaced every 8 inches. Inflatable 15-inch buoys are placed approximately every 100 feet. Lights may also be attached approximately every 100 feet, midway between the flotation buoys. Anchoring systems may be required every 200 feet.
The RGES would be used primarily to temporarily cordon off a section of harbor or bay. The RGES would function analogously to the yellow tape police use on land.
An RGES may be used to help protect large gatherings such as a political convention, conference, or sporting event. The RGES would be used to provide a barrier around a high value asset or to establish a “line of demarcation”, thereby outlining a security or safety zone and allow security forces sufficient time to react and counter a threat.
The RGES could operate in typical harbor, anchorage, and wharf environments including fresh, salt, and brackish waters, in air and water temperatures and thermoclines, as would typically be expected in a port/harbor environment.
Thus, one concern of the use of an RGES is its environmental impact. Depending on where the nets are used, turtles, manatees, sea lions and other aquatic life might become snarled. Although tests to date have concluded that the nets won't harm wildlife, concern does continue.
Therefore, it is desired to maximize the efficiency of an RGES with minimal effect, if any, on the surrounding environment.